Boys feel the love
by Aegya NewYear and Both
Summary: Hari pertama Jaejoong diseoul ia malah kehilangan ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang namja tampan. Belum lagi ternyata namja tampan itu adalah member TVXQ. Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat adiknya menghilang di salah satu bar diseoul./YunJae slight ChangKyu YooSu/
1. Chapter 1

I Boy Meets Love Chapter 1

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Park Yoouchun

Cho Kyuhyun

Go Ahra

Genre : Romance Drama

Pairing : YunJae

Length : Chapter

Rating : M

Warning : Yaoi(boyXboy),Typo,membuat sakit mata, OOC, Dll

Disclaimer: ff ini punya saya. YunJae punya saya dan juga Cassie :P

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

No Flame/Bash

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Author POV

Di sebuah bar yang ramai layaknya bar pada umunya namja bermata musang itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bar itu. Matanya melihat sekeliling bar. Ditatapnya namja cantik yang tengah menggigit bibir seksinya. Yunho menelan ludahnya saat namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Permisi ini dimana?" Tanya namja cantik itu ke Yunho. Sepertinya namja cantik itu bukan orang korea. Lihat saja cara bicaranya sedikit aneh. Lantunan lagu Mirotic membuat kesan seksi saat Yunho menatap namja cantik itu.

Tubuh seksinya dibalut Sweater merah membuat namja cantik itu tampak lebih imut. Belum lagi celana ketat yang ia pakai membuat Yunho horny seketika. "Kau tersesat eoh?" Yunho berbalik bertanya.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk imut sembari mengerjapkan doe eyesnya. "Kakak dan Sepupuku membawaku kesini" Namja cantik itu berucap menggunakan bhs jepang.

"Ikut aku" Yunho mengenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong yang membuat pipi Jaejoong merona seketika. Yunho membawa Jaejoong kesalah satu ruangan di bar tersebut. Ruangan yang biasanya dipakai 'Making Love' pasangan di bar tersebut.

"Mungkin teman-temanmu menggunakan salah satu ruangan disini" Yunho menyodorkan segelas coklat panas. Jaejoong menerimanya sambil tersenyum manis. Tidak salah Jaejoong bertanya dengan namja tampan itu. "Uhmmm sepertinya mereka sedang asyik bermain" Jaejoong berucap polos sembari meminum sedikit demi sedikit coklat panas ditangannya.

"Bermain?" Yunho menelan ludahnya kasar. Sepertinya Yunho punya arti lain 'bermain'.

"Uhmmm bermain. Eomma Joongie selalu bermain dengan appa"

"Hahaha kau sangat polos eoh Joongie" Yunho mengacak lembut kepala Jaejoong yang membuat namja berumur 17 tahun itu merona seketika.

"Hehehe eomma juga bilang seperti itu. Oh iya aku tidak mengetahui nama mu ahjussi?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap lekat mata musang namja tampan didepannya itu.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjussi. Umurku masih 24 tahun eoh" Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik itu meringis kesakitan.

"Appo ahjussi tampan upsss" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya sambil menatap Yunho yang tengah menyeringai. "Jangan menyeringai seperti itu ahjussi" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menoel-noel pipi Yunho.

"Jangan panggil ahjussi eoh. Panggil saja Yunho hyung"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya saat Yunho mengacak-acak kembali rambutnya. Sepertinya namja didepannya ini sangat suka mengacak rambut halusnya. "Yunnie hyung. Sepertinya nama yang bagus eoh hyung"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau anak Siwon dan KiBum eoh?" Tanya Yunho tidak percaya. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya sembari menyendokan Ice Cream coklat kedalam mulutnya.

Sekedar info saja Kim Siwon adalah pemilik Hyundai dan memiliki istri cantik bernama KiBum. Pantasan saja wajah Jaejoong sangat cantik pasti ia mewarisi wajah cantik eommanya. Dan menurut kabar yang beredar anak Kibum dan Siwon dijaga sangat ketat.

"Kau namja?" Tanya Yunho tanpa sadar. Sebenarnya Yunho kurang yakin namja didepannya ini benar-benar namja. Lihat saja wajah cantiknya, bibir seksinya, bodynya yang mirip yeoja membuat siapa saja tidak percaya namja bernama Kim Jaejoong ini seorang laki-laki.

"Joongie namja" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"Jadi kenapa kau ada dikorea eoh?" Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya Yunho sedikit tertarik dengan namja cantik didepannya ini.

"Uhmm aku, Junsu, Yoouchun, dan Kyuhyun akan menonton konser TVXQ. Aku dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai TVXQ" Jaejoong berucap antusias tanpa tahu orang didepannya ini sebenarnya personil TVXQ -_-

"Mwo? TVXQ?" Ucap Yunho tidak percaya. Konsernya memang tinggal 3 hari lagi.

"Uhmm aku sangat suka lagunya"

"Kau tidak tau membernya eoh?" Yunho kembali bertanya namun Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Aku tidak tau"

GUBRAK!

Hampir saja Yunho terjungkal kebelakang. "Aku member TVXQ Kim Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Bohong. Wajah hyung terlalu tua" Jaejoong menusuk pipi Yunho. Namun dengan cepat namja bermata musang itu meraih tangan Jaejoong yang menusuk pipinya.

"Kau tidak percaya eoh?" Yunho menatap tajam mata doe Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan gugup mengangguk pelan. Jangan lupa pipinya kini merona hebat akibat wajahnya tinggal beberapa cm lagi dari wajah Yunho.

'Yeppeo' itulah pertama yang Yunho pikirkan saat Jaejoong tengah memejamkan matanya saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Jaejoong sendiri takut saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya soalnya ini adalah ciuman pertama untuknya. Belum lagi mereka berdua sedang berada diruangan dengan lampu yang remang-remang namun membuat kesan panas dikamar tersebut.

'Eomma tolong Joongie' Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati saat merasakan bibir tebal menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil melumat lembut bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong meremas ujung baju Yunho saat namja bermata musang itu mendorongnya berbaring diatas ranjang.

Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan posisi berada diatas Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur dibawahnya.

CKELEK!

"Omo mataku yang polos" Dengan cepat Shim Changmin menutup kedua matanya.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho pelan setelah itu beralih menatap namja tampan yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan kantong plastic ditangannya. Yunho berdiri sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah dan sedikit membengkak gara-gara ciuman panasnya tadi. Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya yang merona saat Yunho tersenyum kearahnya dan setelah itu beralih menatap Changmin yang tengah menutup matanya.

"Buka matamu maknae evil. Biasanya kau melihat lebih dari ini eoh?" Yunho merebut kantong plastik ditangan Changmin. Yang ternyata berisi aneka makanan.

"Ishh kau hyung. Oh iya siapa namja cantik ini" Changmin berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. Wajah cantiknya sedikit tertutupi poni panjangnya.

"Namanya Joongie"

"Mwo? Kau adiknya Kyuhyun eoh?" Ucap Changmin tidak percaya. Namjachingunya mempunyai adik yang 100% berbanding berbalik dengan Kyuhyun. Lihat saja wajah Jaejoong tengah tersipu berbeda dengan Kyuhyun bisanya cuman menyeringai.

"Mwo? Kim Kyuhyun? Aigo aku kira Kyuhyun yang kau sebut tadi bukan Kyuhyun yang itu" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya.

"Dimana hyung sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Ia takut kakaknya itu mencari dirinya.

"Dia sedang tidur dikamar sebelah. Dia capek habis ku—"

PLAK!

"Jaga ucapanmu Shim Changmin" Yunho memukul kepala Changmin yang membuat Changmin menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hyung capek kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Yunho mendeath glare Changmin setelah itu berbalik tersenyum kearah Jaejoong.

"Dia capek mencarimu Joongie-ah" Potong Yunho cepat sebelum Changmin kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Huhhh hyung kejam" Changmin mengusap kepalanya.

"Jadi Yunnie hyung member TVXQ eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Sejak tadi ia ingin bertanya.

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya. "Nde~ aku member TVXQ. Dan namja didepanmu itu juga member TVXQ namanya Changmin" Jelas Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Uhmm jadi membernya TVXQ cuman ada 2"

"Betul baby~" Yunho bergerak mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho. "Rambutku berantakan Yunnie hyung"

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu terdengar suara tawa halus dari bibir Changmin dan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa Joongie sayang kau dari mana saja eoh" Junsu langsung menerjang tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Huwaa hyung aku ada dikamar sebelah kok hyung"

"MWO? Kau apakan adikku Jung Yunho" Kyuhyun langsung menarik kerah baju Yunho. "Kyunnie Yunho hyung belum memperkosa adikmu kok" Changmin berusaha menenangkan namjachingunya.

"MWO? Belum?" Ucap Junsu dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

'Mati kau Jung Yunho' Umpat Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I Boy Meets Love Chapter 2

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Park Yoouchun

Cho Kyuhyun

Go Ahra

Genre : Romance Drama

Pairing : YunJae

Length : Chapter

Rating : M

Warning : Yaoi(boyXboy),Typo,membuat sakit mata, OOC, Dll

Disclaimer: ff ini punya saya. YunJae punya saya dan juga Cassie :P

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

No Flame/Bash

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Author POV

"Bibirmu tidak apa-apakan" Jaejoong menyentuh lembut bibir Yunho dengan kapas merah. Yunho tersenyum senang sambil memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang begitu lembut. Belum lagi bibirnya bergerak-gerak yang membuat Yunho menahan dirinya agar tidak mencium bibir cherry tersebut.

"Bibirmu sakit eoh?" Jaejoong berucap lembut sembari menatap mata musang didepannya.

"Appo neoumu appo" Yunho mengangguk manja sembari berpura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Kau mau ku pukul lagi eoh" Dengan sigap Changmin dan Junsu menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergerak kearah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Bisa-bisa luka Yunho bertambah banyak.

"Sudah Kyunnie kau lihat wajah Yunho hyung sudah babak belur. Kau tau 3 hari lagi kami akan konser." Changmin berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu dengan ciuman kecil dibagian leher.

"Huwaaa mata polosku" Junsu malah menutup matanya saat mendapati ChangKyu tengah berciuman. Sedangkan Jaejoong malah mengipas wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ia kembali mengingat ciumannya saat bersama Yunho.

"Dimana jidat lebar?" Yunho bertanya kepada Junsu. Sepertinya ia tidak berminat memperhatikan ChangKyu yang tengah berciuman.

"Dia sedang ada urusan. Pagi-pagi sekali ia pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri dikamar" Ucap Junsu kesal. Ia kembali teringat dengan namjachingunya yang lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada dirinya. Aishh kenapa Yunho malah menanyakan namjachingunya yang berjidat lebar itu sih.

"Yang penting kalian sudah 'bermain' kan" Changmin menggoda Junsu yang membuat pipi Junsu merona seketika. Sepertinya Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan 'ciuman panas' mereka. Lihat saja wajah Kyuhyun kini merona dengan bibir basah.

"Huaaaahhh pipi hyung merah" Ledek Jaejoong sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau maknae manja" Ucap ketus Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kim Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan berucap ketus. Sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang begitu polos.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang hyung. Aku tidak suka" Jaejoong berucap kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Junsu dan Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahaan menyuruh Jaejoong memakai dress. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menginginkan Jaejoong menjadi 'yeoja' 1 hari penuh untuk kado ulangtahunnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong mati-matian menolak keinginan 'hyung evilnya' itu.

"Ayolah sekali ini saja. Aku bilang ke Yunho hyung untuk menjemputmu setelah memakai dress lucu ini" Ucap Junsu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan dress berwarna pink soft yang panjangnya 5cm diatas lutut namun berlengan panjang dengan pita besar di bagian depan dress tersebut.

"Mwo? Si beruang mesum itu mau kesini?" Kyuhyun berucap tidak suka. Ia bukannya tidak suka dengan Yunho hanya saja ia takut adiknya di rape-rape sama beruang mesum itu.

"Kalian tidak boleh membawa nama Yunnie" Ujar Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yunnie memang sudah ada disini Joongie" Yunho tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk tubuh namja cantik itu dari belakang. Sedangkan Junsu dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat ekpresi Jaejoong berubah jadi O_O

"Kau? Kenapa kau disini?" Ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Junsu bilang kau mengajakku kencan?" Yunho beralih menatap Junsu yang tengah tersedak ludahnya. "Uhukk uhukk sepertinya uhukk aku harus kekamar mandi"

"Park Junsu kau mau kemana?" Jaejoong dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Junsu yang tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Huwahaha rasakan itu pantat bebek" Ejek Kyuhyun sambil menertawakan Junsu.

"Aku mau memakai Dress itu kalau Junsu hyung ikut memakai dress yang sama seperti yang kupakai" Pinta Jaejoong sambil melakukan aegyo kearah Junsu.

"Baikalah." Ucap Junsu pasrah. Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun menarik tangan keduanya.

.

.

.

"Ini apa?"

"Itu eyeliner"

Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati mengoleskan cairan hitam diatas mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sudah risih wajahnya diutak-atik oleh hyungnya ini. Belum lagi tadi Kyuhyun sempat mengoleskan lipgloss dibibirnya yang membuat bibir Jaejoong berminyak seperti habis makan gorengan.

"Huwaaaa liat bajunya cantik Jaejoongie" Ucap Junsu seraya memutar-mutar tubuhnya hingga dress putih gadingnya terlihat mengembang cantik ditubuhnya.

"Huwaa dress Junsu hyung terlihat lebih bagus daripada dress ku" Jaejoong merengek sembari menunjuk dress putih Junsu. "Liat Dressku bahkan terlihat cantik saat aku memakainya" Pamer Junsu seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Huwaaaaaa hikss pokoknya Joongie mau dressnya Su-ie hyung" Rengek Jaejoong seraya menarik-narik pinggiran baju Kyuhyun.

"Aishh Joongie pakai dress itu atau kau pergi dengan Yunho tidak memakai apa-apa" Ancaman Kyuhyun sukses membuat Jaejoong berhenti merengek. Sedangkan Junsu terkikik geli melihat 'Kyuhyun evil' mulai beraksi.

"Huhhh dasar hyung pelit" Cibir Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya mengambil jepitan berwarna pink.

"Aku mendengarnya Kim Jaejoong"

"Hyung Yoouchun ada didepan bagaimana baju ini" Junsu menunjuk bajunya sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

Jaejoong tertawa keras melihat wajah Junsu yang terlihat memelas. "Huahaha rasakan itu pantat bebek seksi hyung" Ejek Jaejoong sambil memeletkan lidahnya..

"Biar hyung pakaikan" Dengan telaten Kyuhyun memasang jepitan berwarna pink itu dirambut Jaejoong. Jepitan bergambar Hello Kitty itu sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong terlihat cantik. Belum lagi rambut pendeknya membuat Jaejoong terlihat seperti yeoja tomboy namun cantik.

"Junsu Yoouchun menunggu mu dilu—" Yunho berhenti berbicara saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. Pipinya merona, belum lagi bibir seksinya kini terlihat basah akibat lipgloss yang ia pakai.

"Huwaaa Yunnie kenapa kau masuk disini eoh? Sudah kubilang tunggu diluar" Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut seketika saat mendapati Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan bibir terbuka.

"Yeppeo"

BLUSH!

Wajah Jaejoong kontan memerah saat mendengar ucapan jujur dari bibir Yunho. Bahkan Blush On yang Jaejoong pakai tidak bisa membuat pipi Jaejoong merona seperti sekarang.

"Ciyeeeee" Kyuhyun dan Junsu malah menggoda Jaejoong dengan 'Mencie-ciekan' namja cantik itu.

"Hyak diam kalian"

.

.

.

"Yunnie kita mau ke kebun binatang?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung saat Yunho malah membawanya ke kebun binatang.

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia malah sibuk menyetir sesekali menatap Jaejoong yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti itu Joongie. Jangan sampai aku memperkosamu didalam mobil"

Jaejoong dengan sigap langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Andwae aku tidak mau dimakan beruang mesum"

.

.

.

"Boo bangun sayang" Dengan lembut Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat didalam tidurnya. Selama perjalanan Jaejoong malah menghabiskan waktunya tidur.

"Unghhh sudah sampai Yunnie?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata doenya seraya menatap Yunho yang berada didepan wajahnya.

CHUP~

Yunho mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong. "Uhmm kita sudah sampai boo. Oh iya aku suka lipgloss mu rasanya seperti strawberry" Ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

BLUSH!

"Kyaaa pervert"

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa beruang itu menjilat wajahku Yunnie" Jaejoong memekik geli saat salah satu beruang disana berjalan mendekati dirinya dan menjilat wajahnya yang terhalang oleh kaca.

"Hahaha kau mungkin akan dimakan beruang— upss" Ucapan Yunho terputus saat Jaejoong menatapnya seakan-akan 'Kau-adalah-salah-satu-dari-mereka-Yunnie-ah'

"Huwaaa Yunnie foto aku bersama beruang itu. Ppali-ah" Jaejoong mengambil Polaroid didalam tasnya dan memberikan Polaroidnya itu ke Yunho.

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

Yunho berhasil mengambil foto Jaejoong yang tengah memeletkan lidahnya kearah beruang gendut tersebut. Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat foto ditangan Yunho. "Kyaaa beruang gendut itu mirip denganmu Yunnie hyung"

Seketika bibir Yunho mengerucut mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak suka disamakan dengan beruang gendut yang kerjanya cuman tidur dan makan. "Aku tidak gendut" Bela Yunho.

"Tapi wajahmu sama mengerikannya dengan beruang itu" Canda Jaejoong sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Aishh hyak Kim Jaejoong kemari kau" Yunho berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang tengah berlari kearah kandang gajah.

"Hikss itu gajah?" Ucap Jaejoong terharu. Ia baru kali ini melihat gajah dari dekat biasanya ia cuman membeli boneka gajah atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan gajah.

"Nde~ itu gajah boo~" Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang dan meletakan dagunya diperpotongan leher Jaejoong.

"Yunnie geli" Jaejoong terkikik geli saat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho menerpa lehernya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan boo?" Ucap Yunho seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan.

"Pakai ini. Aku takut nanti kau masuk angin eoh" Yunho mencubit hidung namja cantik itu yang membuat hidung Jaejoong memerah. Setelah itu Yunho melepas jaket yang ia pakai.

CHUP~

"Ucapan terima kasih" Jaejoong tersenyum malu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bayi gajah. Sedangkan Yunho senyum-senyum sendiri sembari memegangi pipinya yang dicium Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terperanjat kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipinya.

"Ice Cream" Jaejoong dengan senang menerima Ice Cream coklat ditangan Yunho.

"Enak eoh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu. Kemudian beralih ke Ice Cream yang ia makan. Yunho terkekeh geli melihat bibir Jaejoong belepotan seperti itu. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja eoh" Ujar Yunho sambil mengusap lembut bibir Jaejoong.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"Bisa tidak sehari Yunnie tidak membuat jantung Joongie normal" Jaejoong berucap pelan namun Yunho dapat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tadi.

"Eh? Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter jantung boo~" Goda Yunho malah membuat pipi Jaejoong sekarang merona.

"Aishh Yunnie"

.

.

.

TBC

SAENGIL CHUKKAE YUNHO APPA :*

Note Author : Annyeong semua reader tercintaku -3- #KecupBasah #Hueeekk

Mianhae baru update soalnya lagi sibuk praktek di hotel -_-

Huwaaa gak nyangka responnya banyak untuk ff ku yang satu ini :'(

Mianhae chapter yang satu ini pendek -_- untuk chapter depan bakal aku usahain panjang

Umur Author masih kecil lohh xD Masih 16 tahun #GakAdaNannya

**Thank you for the review *Bow**

Balasan Review-nya :

gwansim84 : #KibarinKolorKyunnieEpil Gomawo Review-nya ^_^

zhe : Udah lanjut chingu Gomawo Review-nya

irengiovanny : Udah lanjut chingu ^_^ Gomawo Review-nya

ChwangKyuh EviLBerry : Mukanya Jae eomma masih kek anak-anak jadi cocok jadi maknae (?) Gomawo Review-nya

ShinnaJaejoong : Aku juga lucu #Aegyo #DilemparLemari Hahaha Udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo Review-nya ^_^

kim anna shinotsuke : Huwaaaahh aku suka baca ff-nya chingu #BiarpunBiasanyaJadiSilentReader #plak #plak -_- Gomawo Review-nya ^^

joongmax : ChangKyu Nc-annya bareng author #plak #plak Gomawo Review-nya ^_^

Cho Sungkyu : Udah update chingu ^_^ Gomawo Review-nya

DongMinChang Kim : Udah update chingu ^_^ Gomawo Review-nya

Missjelek : Udah update chingu ^_^ Gomawo Review-nya

.1272 : Huweee hiks memang pendek hikss author masih baru hikss aku bilangin ke eomma aku lohhh #LaporinKeEommaNewYear #Plak #plakk eomma polos kayak aku #gubrakk Gomawo Review-nya ^_^

jae sekundes : Hahaha Jaejoong eomma cocok jadi pelawak (?) #plakk #plakk Gomawo Review-nya ^_^

Taeripark : Udah update chingu ^_^ Gomawo Review-nya

Yuunicorn : Hahaha iyaa apalagi beruangnya mesum #DigigitYunppa Gomawo Review-nya ^_^

: Hahaha iyaa juga harusnya Minnie oppa gak usah kekamar YunJae #TepukJidatYoouchun Gomawo Review-nya ^_^

: Udah update chingu ^_^ Gomawo Review-nya

yoon HyunWoon : Udah update chingu ^_^ Gomawo Review-nya

farla : Hehehe iyaa ^_^ Gomawo Review-nya

Guest : Hahaha iyaa -_- Minnie oppa besok-besok mulutnya dijaga nde~ nanti aku cium lama-lama bibirnya (?) #Lohh Gomawo Review-nya ^_^

De : Namanya pendek amat (?) Iyaa sama polosnya kayak akyu (?) Gomawo Review-nya ^_^

Diyas : Udah update chingu ^_^ Gomawo Review-nya

Sign,

Aegya NewYear and Both ^_^


End file.
